Sebuah Boneka
by Ren Luca
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya kecil menemukan boneka itu, boneka kain berambut benang kasur merah yang memakai baju menarik, tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Mereka jahat, mereka menunggu, dan mereka membusuk. Spin off dari 21 Desember. "Seorang penipu telah mengambil jiwa kami, sekarang kami terjebak disini untuk dibiarkan bermain dengan pendatang baru."
1. Chapter 1

"Aku tidak tahu dimana harus memulainya, tapi .. Aku tidak percaya bisa mendapatkan rumah ini." Perempuan bersurai biru kelabu itu tersenyum, lantas keluar dari mobil dan berdiri dengan tegapnya menghadapi rumah besar berwarna vanila nan indah itu. Suaminya keluar dari mobil sambil mengamati pekarangan rumah baru mereka dengan senyum, sebuah pengarangan yang besar, bukan hal yang buruk.

Rumah ini dikelilingi banyak pepohonan dan kota hanya beberapa blok jauhnya dari sini.

"mama, aku boleh memilih kamarku kan?" seorang anak lelaki berusia 4 tahun turut keluar dari mobil, berlarian memeluk ibunya.

"tentu saja, Tetsuya sayang." lantas mereka tersenyum. Keluarga kecil itu tertawa dengan bahagia, Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang bocah berusia 4 tahun tertawa senang mendapat kamar baru plus krayon baru dari papanya.

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke  
Tadatoshi fujimaki_**

 **Sebuah Boneka**  
 _Another Universe, Tragedy._

 _"selamanya takkan melihat hadirmu seperti dahulu"_

"..."

Setelah menaiki tangga besar, -ia memanggilnya demikian- tubuhnya terpogoh-pogoh walaupun senang, mencari-cari ruangan kosong tempat ia menghabiskan waktunya bermain atau sekedar membaca buku, baru ia tahu bahwa rumah itu mempunyai gudang rahasia yang terletak di paling atas, dan juga pintu rahasianya.

Ruangan itu bersih, namun warna dindingnya tampak mengelupas disana sini, tidak berwarna dan sedikit bau apek, namun bocah itu tidak memperdulikannya karena ia menyukainya sebagaimana semestinya. Ia membongkar tumpukan kardus kecil, berharap menemukan buku menarik yang lainnya, kemarin ia sempat kemari sebentar lalu hari ini ia kembali lagi. Saat ia mengeluarkan benda-benda dalam kardus, sesuatu terjatuh.

Kuroko memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari benda apa yang jatuh tetapi tak kunjung ia temukan, lantas kembali asyik dengan membongkar kardus-kardus lain

 ** _sreeett..._**

mata biru langitnya menangkap sebuah mainan menarik diantara jam mati yang kuno dan sebuah guci besar, sebuah boneka kain manis, lebih besar dari telapak tangannya sendiri, dengan mata yang tetutup, rambut dari benang kasur berwarna merah pendek, menenteng buku dan mengenakan pakaian bagus. Baru kali ini Kuroko menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada buku.

Lantas ia keluar ruangan dengan membawa boneka itu ditangan.

Ia berlarian ke kamarnya lalu mendudukan boneka itu diatas tempat tidur "Hai" sapanya riang pada boneka itu "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, senang bertemu denganmu. Ayo berteman!" tanpa menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya ia kembali berlarian ke ruang makan, tepat dimana ibunya berada

"Iya, aku senang, nanti aku telepon kau kembali. Baiklah, hati-hati sayang." ucapnya menyadari buah hatinya berlarian menuju ruang makan, ia menutup telepon.

Kuroko kecil menaiki kursi makan, mendekatkan vas bunga lalu dan mendudukkan mainan barunya diatas meja, "Halo sayang, mama baru buatkan makan malam, sup miso merah." ujarnya riang, Kuroko tertawa "Papa pulang?"tanya Kuroko kecil, ekor mata ibunya menangkap sesosok benda diatas meja makan.

"hmm.. besok sayang, Papa sedang menemui rekannya di kantor.. wah, bonekanya lucu sekali sayang, kau dapatkan dimana?"tanya ibunya mencoba riang, walau ada sedikit rasa perasaan tidak enak

Kuroko terkikik , "ra-ha-si-a" jawabnya , ibunya menaikkan alis mata bertanya kembali "namanya siapa?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, memandangi si boneka lucu ini dari kepala sampai kaki, ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari boneka ini "hmm.. karena rambutnya merah terus ia membawa buku bersampul angka empat, oh aku tahu! mungkin Yon.. tidak? Aka .. bisa Aka... Akashi? Ya, Akashi!" ibunya tersenyum senang "Nama yang bagus sayang. Nah.. Tetsuya harus menjaganya dengan baik, jangan sampai bonekanya sedih karena Tetsuya lupa main dengannya, oke?" mereka kembali tertawa "nah. sekarang Sup miso merah siap masuk ke dalam peruut~" .

***.

Mata kuroko terbuka perlahan, melirik ke arah jendela. Masih gelap. Ia terbangun sebentar, lantas mencari bonekanya. Tadi setelah makan malam kesukaannya tanpa Papa, ia bergegas menggosok gigi lalu pergi tidur. Ibunya membacakan sebuah cerita lucu untuknya.

Kepala mungil Kuroko menghadap ke arah kursi disamping meja belajar, ibunya telah mematikan lampu utama dan hanya membiarkan hidup lampu-lampu kecil sudut kamarnya, cahaya rembulan masuk menembus gorden tipis jendela besar itu, mata Kuroko kecil menangkap sosok boneka bernama Akashi yang tengah duduk disana, menatapnya. Kuroko tersenyum. "Halo Akashi, apa sekarang sudah pagi? sedang apa kau disana?" tanyanya, boneka itu diam saja. Kuroko sekali lagi memandang ke arah jendela, gelap. mungkin matahari belum bangun, ia harus membangunkannya,

barangkali.

"Halo Tetsuya."

Sebuah suara bergema di ruangannya, entah itu di dalam pikiran anak itu atau memang ada yang berbicara padanya? Kuroko menatap boneka itu lalu tersenyum

"Sekarang sudah pagi, tapi matahari terlalu malas untuk bangun."

Mata Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjap "Begitu ya. Akashi tidak tidur?" tanyanya polos, ia tidak membalas.

Hening.

"Tetsuya, kau ingin berteman denganku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kuroko mengangguk semangat, tentu saja, ia ingin berteman dengan siapa saja

"kau harus mematuhi semua perkataanku dan jangan pernah membantah." Kuroko sekali lagi menangguk, menanti apa yang teman barunya akan katakan lagi

"Pertama Tetsuya, jangan banyak bertanya. Aku akan menghukummu kalau kau banyak bertanya hal." Ujarnya dingin. Udara pagi menjadi sangat dingin menusuk, Kuroko mempererat selimutnya.

"Kedua, lakukan apa yang aku katakan sesegera mungkin. kau mengerti?" tanyanya, Kuroko menangguk lagi, walau ia tidak mengerti _sesegera_ itu apa. Ia hendak bertanya tapi kembali bungkam mengingat perkataan Akashi tentang nomor satu. Ia bisa mengeceknya nanti di perpustakaan.

"itu artinya jangan buat aku menunggu." Kuroko membuat -o- besar.

"Sekarang, kembali tidur. Aku akan membangunkan matahari sebentar lagi." Ujar Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum lalu kembali tertidur, senang mendapatkan teman baru, itu artinya temannya bertambah banyak.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening kembali, boneka yang sedang terduduk di kursi belajar memandang anak itu diam, waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ia yakin bocah itu tidak memandang ke arah wajahnya. Mata crimson dan madu itu melirik ke arah jendela, setelah sekian lama terpejam, perpaduan spektrum warna yang mengkilat dan beberapa perasaan mati, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa. Apakah karena sistem kerja otaknya sudah mematikan berbagai perasaan emosional dalam dirinya? – atau apa wanita itu telah menjual sebagian,- tidak, semua organnya mungkin.

...

Hari itu hari minggu, Kuroko membantu ibunya menanam tanaman herbal di pekarangan. Ia mencoba menanam sebagaimana yang diajarkan ibunya, ternyata berkebun menyenangkan pikirnya. Kuroko meletakkan Akashi dekat pohon ek tidak jauh darinya. Ketika ia hendak pindah untuk menanam tanaman yang lain, seketika Akashi menghentikannya

"berhenti Tetsuya."

Kuroko berhenti, memandang ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya. Akashi tengah duduk tenang, tetapi kali ini matanya telah terbuka, ibu Kuroko terheran-heran karena terakhir kali –tepatnya tadi malam- ia melihat di meja makan, mata boneka itu tertutup rapat, tetapi Kuroko menyanggahnya, menyangkal bahwa matanya memang terbuka dari awal.

itu perintah dari Akashi.

Kuroko tidak mendapati ibunya, mungkin sedang mengambil beberapa bibit tanaman lagi di dalam.

"kenapa?"tanyanya dirasa bukan pertanyaan aneh dan wajar.

Gundukan tanah dan rerumputan di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya biasa saja, tidak banyak tanaman disana, sedikit gambur dan kering. Kuroko kecil menyimpan bibit yang ditanamnya di samping tanaman _Acalypha_ , masih menatap Akashi

"Ayahku sedang tidur disana." jawabnya

Kuroko menangguk, oh itu sebabnya. "maafkan aku paman," matanya memandang ke bawah, seolah membenarkan ada orang yang sedang tertidur disana, Ia berdiri mengibas-ngibaskan celana hijaunya lalu berlari menuju boneka surai merah. "Seharusnya kau tunjukkan rasa hormatmu pada ayahku, Tetsuya. Bawa aku ke kamarmu sekarang." perintahnya, Kuroko kecil mengambil Akashi berlarian, ibunya memandang heran ke arah anak mungil kesayangannya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke taman yang belum selesai ditanam.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar Kuroko, Akashi menyuruh anak itu mengunci kamarnya lalu meletakkan dirinya di atas meja. Kuroko duduk di kursi belajar, berdiam diri menunggu Akashi berbicara.

"Tetsuya, simpan kedua tanganmu di meja." perintahnya, Kuroko menuruti tanpa curiga, tetapi ia salah meletakkan tangannya, sikut dimeja dan kedua tangannya saling memegang, bersidekap. "Ulurkan tanganmu, simpan di meja." ulangnya.

Kuroko melakukannya lagi dengan patuh, tanpa bertanya.

"Jangan berteriak atau melepas tanganmu dari meja, kau ingin hukumanmu tambah berat?" – Jadi, Kuroko dihukum?-oh tidak. Ia mengaku salah karena tidak menghormati ayahnya Akashi tadi, tapi bukankah tadikan dia sudah meminta maaf?

Perlahan Kuroko merasakan panas, tangannya seperti terbakar, panas dan sesuatu tak terlihat mengirisnya. Kuroko mengaduh menangis perlahan, meminta berhenti. Rasa bakarnya menyebar ke telapak tangan, biru kehitaman dan luka sayatan yang menggores jarinya, kelima jari tangan kanannya. Ia ingin berontak, tetapi sesuatu tidak membiarkan tangannya bergerak menjauh "ma-maafkan aku." ia menangis "berhenti- berhenti berhentii maaf maaf-maafkan aku –berhentiiiiii" ia terisak, mencoba tidak menangis

jarinya mulai menghitam dan mengeluarkan darah, meja belajar krem milikknya ternodai darah yang berceceran. Akashi melepaskannya.

Kuroko menangis berlari ke kamar mandi, bergumam perlahan "Kuroko anak nakal, Kuroko anak nakal.."

suaranya menghilang bersama tertutupnya pintu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jemari putih lentik itu, kuku jemari yang dipoles rapi dengan cat merah, senada dengan rambut pendek sebahunya, manik magenta dan bibirnya yang merah muda segar menyala,.. bergerak diluar sadar, ketakutan._

 _"Aku tak pernah mau menikahi saudaraku sendiri.." suara perempuan itu bergetar, habis sudah air matanya_

 _"ini demi kepentingan keluarga kita, kau mengerti Tetsuna?"perempuan jelita itu tidak mendengarkan, seolah perkataan tadi hanya untuk dirinya_

 _bajingan seperti mereka, membuat wanita itu yang harus menanggung darah kotor. Mereka hanya tinggal menikmati materi. Dasar manusia sampah, rasa nafsu yang tidak akan pernah puas dan pemikiran pendek mereka. Ia dianggap binatang._

 _"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri."_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** bukan punya saya tapi  
 **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Sebuah Boneka  
** _Another Universe, Tragedy._

 _"Pendatang baru untuk bermain bersama kami, selama ini kami sendirian."_

Selamat hari anak nasional. **Keep them out from abuse and save our generation.**

Kamis pagi hari ini, cuaca sedikit mendung, atau mungkin sudah setengahnya awan-awan gelap itu mengerubun menuju utara. Menurut perkiraan cuaca di televisi, akan turun hujan lebat siang ini sampai sore nanti. Kuroko Tetsuya mendesah pelan, meratapi celana biru dan topi bundar kuningnya, sudah pukul delapan lewat lima, namun langkah kakinya tidak segera bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang bermain. Ia lupa membawa jas hujan dan payung.

Insiden itu membuat Kuroko kecil semakin murung dan menolak untuk dimandikan oleh ibunya, ia sering menggunakan setelan kaos berlengan panjang dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, menghindari pertanyaan Ibu tentang luka memar yang tentu saja ia tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Akan tetapi hal ini tidak berhasil.

"Tetsuya sayang, tanganmu kenapa?" tanyanya penuh khawatir dan hati-hati, mula-mula Kuroko kecil menolak untuk menjawab, bisa apa ia hanya anak kecil berumur 4 tahun?

"Digigit lebah" jawabnya berbohong, acuh pada pemberian respon sensorik ibunya, mencoba mengalihkan kontak mata dengan bermain rubik. Ia tidak sedang bersama Akashi kali ini, karena boneka itu menghilang semalaman.

Senyum sayang tetap mengembang di wajah manis Ibu Kuroko "oh ya? lebah dimana sayang? coba ibu lihat."katanya lembut, tentu saja mana ada lebah yang bisa membuat bekas luka seperti cakaran kucing?

 _'Lebah si kucing liar yang nakal'_ ucap satu suara di kepala Kuroko, Kuroko kecil memandangi penjuru ruangan dapur, mencari-cari pemilik sumber suara, tetapi nihil, boneka kain itu tidak terlihat.

"ada apa?"

Kuroko kecil memandangi ibunya sambil tersenyum, lantas kembali sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Lebah si kucing liar yang nakal" jawab Kuroko membeo, Ibunya tersenyum. Tangan terampilnya mengobati lengan mungil Kuroko yang membiru oleh bekas cakaran itu, untung beberapa luka sudah mendegenerasi sendiri dengan cepat sehingga tidak terlihat parah.

"Ooh begitu.." dirasa anaknya menyimpan rahasia, "lantas, siapa yang mengobati luka Tetsuya?" lanjutnya

berkesan ragu, ia menjawabnya pelan. "Akashi melakukannya."

Wah, baik sekali Akashi ini. "Ooohh, ternyata Akashi pintar menyembuhkan luka ya, syukurlah... Ibu harus berterima kasih padanya, bukankah begitu?" kata Ibunya tersenyum, kemudian berlalu. Belum saatnya Ibu Kuroko untuk menaruh curiga ada sesuatu pada anaknya, hanya karena seekor kucing nakal yang mencakar anaknya dan seseorang bernama Akashi dengan baik hati telah mengobatinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan wajib sampingan sebagai ibu rumah tangga, mencuci piring.

Suara jam dinding terdengar berdetak dengan keras, diiringi suara piring beradu, gesekan busa spon dengan gelas keramik, serta air yang turun dari keran, namun terasa hening yang mereka rasa. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan gorden putih dapur minimalis itu, suara gonggongan anjing yang sedang menikmati suasana sore hari dengan pemiliknya datang dan pergi, menghilang menjauh dengan ranting pohon _Sycamore_ yang menari-nari, menggores perlahan jendela dapur.

"Dimana rumah Akashi, temanmu itu?" tanya ibunya memandang ke arah Kuroko, melupakan _fakta penting_ bahwa Akashi adalah boneka yang ditemukan anaknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dirumah _ini_ , diruangan _itu_.

"Di sini."

Kuroko kecil menangguk, hampir menyelesaikan rubiknya. Tidak terdengar lagi suara dentingan piring di ruangan itu.

Hening.

Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan nomor absen 11 segera memasuki ruangan tempat biasanya ia bermain bersama teman-teman, di Teiko kindergarten. Berdekatan dengan bukit perkebunan dan villa resort. Memerlukan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai kesini dari rumahnya.

Langkah kakinya berjalan melewati mainan berwarna warni di setiap sudut koridor dan ruang bermain, memang menarik hati tapi teman-temannya lah yang paling tidak sabar untuk ia temui

"Tetsuuuuuuuuuuuu" seorang anak berambut merah muda memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya "hei hei, kasihan dia malu dipeluk sama perempuan jelek hahaha" satu lagi temannya berkulit eksotis "Kau jahat Daiki..."

"Hai teman-teman." sapa Tetsuya senang.

Momoi Satsuki, gadis kecil itu mengikat rambut pinknya menjadi _ponytail_ , dress hijau miliknya ditutupi oleh jaket yang sama merah muda. Ia menuntun Kuroko dan Aomine memasuki kelas bersama-sama, mereka melepas jaket dan topi untuk disimpan digantungan stock yang tersedia dengan nama mereka masing-masing. Kuroko kecil menuju meja kayu dekat dengan jendela, sudah ada beberapa cat air disana

Momoi Satsuki berjalan melewati beberapa anak perempuan yang asyik melipat kertas, mendekati Kuroko dan mengulurkan tangan "Kau melupakan krayon birumu." ujarnya, menyerahkan sepotong "Maaf waktu aku naik kereta, krayonnya patah diinjak." ucap gadis itu menunduk, pipi gembungnya kemerahan menahan tangis

"tidak apa-apa, terima kasih ya telah mengembalikannya." Ucap Kuroko, Momoi kembali gembira "Salah dia sendiri mengapa tidak menyimpannya saja di dalam tas?" ucap Aomine, mengeluarkan kotak susu "aku haus.."

Momoi kembali menggembungkan pipinya gemas "iiiiih.. Satsuki hanya ingin krayonnya tidak hilang! lagipula kamu kan baru saja minum! dasar tukang minum susu!"

"kau sendiri juga tukang minum susu!" balas Aomine

begitulah mereka, bertengkar gara-gara siapa yang paling suka minum susu, tidak mengetahui bahwa Kuroko lah yang paling gemar menyeruput susu, apalagi _vanila milkshake._

Kuroko hendak membongkar tasnya untuk menyimpan krayon biru yang dipinjam Momoi, tapi manik biru langitnya melihat sosok yang ia cari, sosok benda yang membuat luka-luka di tangannya. Disanalah dia, Akashi selama ini berada disana, berdiam diri diantara tumpukan buku gambar, krayon dan bola bisbol miliknya. Menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat.

Ia mengucek kedua matanya, karena tadi dilihatnya sekilas boneka kain itu tersenyum lebar.

"Akashi, kemana saja? aku mencarimu" ucap Kuroko

"Waaaaaaaaaaah.. bonekanya tampan sekali!" ucap Momoi tiba-tiba, berhasil meraih boneka itu "ne.. ne... boleh aku meminjamnya?"

Kuroko ragu, hendak menolak, tapi Momoi malah berlari menemui teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan terpaksa Kuroko berlari mengejar. Mereka saling mengejar melewati koridor dan akhirnya ke taman "hosh... Satsuki, kembalikaaaan. Hosh... hosh... " Kuroko berhenti dekat ayunan, Momoi ikut berhenti "Sebentar sajaa..." gadis kecil itu kembali berlari, menghilang dari pandangan.

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali ke dalam bangunan, mencari-cari Momoi di seluruh ruang bermain, kamar mandi, dan ruangan makan siang. Tetap tidak ketemu.

Kuroko kecil kembali mencari diluar, ia hendak berjongkok sebentar mengambil nafas. Mendung masih menggantung di langit-langit kota kecil itu, diatas kepala Kuroko. Angin semakin keras bertiup, ayunan-ayunan bergerak perlahan.

Terdengar suara besi bergerak di belakang Kuroko, ia perlahan menegok ke belakang, mendapati Akashi si boneka rambut merah sudah berada di belakang. Ia disana, tersenyum duduk manis sambil menaiki ayunan

"Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan anak itu menyentuhku."

"Maaf Akashi. Dimana Satsuki?" tanya Kuroko. Boneka kain itu diam, bola matanya yang dwiwarna juga bungkam, model buku bersampul angka empat itu tetap disana, dijahit agar tangan Akashi tetap memegangnya, pasti sakit.

"Dia sedang tidur seperti ayahku, Tetsuya." ujar Akashi

"tidur?" tanyanya, mungkin Akashi mengadakan pesta piyama

"Tetsuya boleh ikut?" pinta Kuroko, matanya berbinar karena Momoi juga ikut

.

.

"Tidak."

.

.

Angin kembali berhembus dengan cepat, daun-daun berjatuhan menabrak kaki mungil Kuroko Tetsuya, menerbangkan ujung surai birunya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak adakah guru yang memperhatikan Kuroko Tetsuya kecil yang sedang berdiri di luar bangunan dengan angin yang begitu memprihatinkan?

"Hei kepala batu, biarkan dia ikut." sebuah suara lain bergema, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu milik siapa suara itu, rasanya berbeda dan rasanya lebih bersahabat

"ah.. maafkan Saudara kembarku yang jengkelnya kaya dedemit ini."

mereka kan memang dedemit

"Namaku Seijuuro, salam kenal Tetsuya" ucapnya ramah, tidak salah lagi, suara itu ada di dalam diri boneka Akashi. "Halo Seijuuro, Aku Kuroko Tetsuya salam kenal juga. Um.. jadi, Tetsuya boleh ikut?" hening sekejap

hembusan angin turut berhenti, seolah waktu telah terhenti

"tentu Tetsuya, ya kan Akashi?" ujar suara itu. Akashi tak menanggapi acuh

"Tapii,... ada syaratnya." Ucap suara bersahabat itu

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk senang, kira-kira syarat apa ya? "sebutkan satu angka kesukaanmu dari satu sampai sepuluh."

Kuroko Tetsuya melakukan perintah Seijuuro, menutup mata lalu mengingat kembali ketika belajar berhitung domba dengan angka berwarna warni, mengingat angka-angka yang berwarna hijau atau merah. Atau biru?

 _'satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan,...'_ Kuroko kecil berpikir sejenak, mengingat angka apa setelah delapan, _'delapan.. delapaann...'_ sepertinya ia lupa

"Dua" ucap Kuroko gembira, diluar ekspetasi

"Dua" ulang Akashi,

Dua, adalah angka kesukaan Kuroko Tetsuya, Dua, adalah hari kelahiran kucingnya yang menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu, Dua adalah biru dan Dua adalah gigi milik Kuroko Tetsuya tercabut dengan paksa. Dua giginya terjatuh ke tanah, tergeletak meninggalkan dirinya dengan mulut berdarah-darah, dan gusi yang terluka.

Kuroko kecil menangis menjerit kesakitan, berlari menuju siapapun di dalam ruang kelas. meninggalkan bonekanya. Dibalik suara bersahabat itu, siapa yang tahu ternyata lebih kejam dibanding saudaranya sendiri

"Kau suka muncul tanpa diundang."

 _Ah, kau tahu itu Akashi. Aku hanya bercanda, anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan._

"kembalilah ke neraka Seijuuro."

 _ **Kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya**_

Kuroko Hikaru mengerenyitkan dahi, rambut cokelatnya disibakkan ke belakang telinga, dahinya hampir tertutup poni kecil sehingga sedikit menutup alis. Disampingnya sudah tersedia biskuit lemon dan secangkir teh hangat. Tetapi Ia tidak berselera memegangnya saat ini, walau teh itu kesukaannya dan dibuat oleh istrinya.

Ia sudah pulang pagi ini.

Laptop putih dihadapannya tidak berhenti berkedip, mengeluarkan suara bip bip tak henti, seolah tidak akan pernah membiarkan pemiliknya istirahat sekejap, jemarinya hendak menyentuh benda itu namun diurungkan, masih menatap benda itu.

"Besok aku akan terbang ke Paris, perusahaan farmasi itu sangat rapi dalam memasarkan produk dan mereka membayar beberapa petinggi untuk mengeluarkan surat-surat izin memproduksi obat. Sasaran utamanya adalah negara miskin dengan penyebaran HIV tercepat, kau pasti tahu kan?"

Ibu Kuroko, Kuroko Aida merespon lambat. Surai biru kelabunya diikat ekor kuda, ia mengenakan kacamata lantas duduk disamping suaminya "Ya, sangat mudah menjual obat kadaluarsa dengan kurangnya wawasan dari pembelinya, opsi lain.. tidak ada pilihan. Kudengar Disana sudah tersebar penyakit tuberkulosis, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubahas sekarang..." ia menyenderkan kepala pada bahu suaminya

"Ada apa?" tanya suaminya

Kuroko Aida mendesah perlahan, "Ini tentang anak kita,.. -" tiba-tiba suara telepon ponsel Ibunya Kuroko menginterupsi mereka

"Halo? ya, saya sendiri... "

.

"MAKSUDMU TETSUYA ANAKKU?!"

* * *

hai maap apdet sebulan lebih huehehe, ada chap baru neh. kok aku jadi jahat gini ya? maap banget yang suka sama karakter fav kalian yang ku buat menderita disini hiks, jangan timpuk aku pakai lucky item milik mido-chan oke? maap kalo kurang serem

 **Inuzhisuo :** bukan, wah UB yang mana itu? aku cuma tau Annabelle, hello kitty, boneka jepang (lupa namanya) , sama boneka dari Texas.

Terima kasih banyak-banyak untuk yang review, follow, favs maupun yang cuma lewat :v Akhir kata Selamat Hari Anak Nasional.

P.S. aku baru sadar chap sebelumnya banyak yg typo, maapkan hayati.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aku, Akashi Seijuuro akan membacakan sebuah kisah menarik untuk kalian ketahui._**

 **Satu satu aku sayang Ibu..**

 _Pukul 12.47 Tengah hari._

 _Kami sedang berada di halaman depan, di bawah pohon besar rindang nan mengerikan._

 _Ibu disana, Ayah disebelahnya dan aku diapit oleh mereka berdua. Ini mengenai kisahku, anak malang yang dilahirkan di keluarga berjuta masalah._

 _keluargaku baik-baik saja, kini usiaku menginjak umur 5 tahun. Kami hidup bahagia, bagai kisah dongeng yang berakhir hidup bahagia. Demi selembar foto untuk sampul depan majalah keluarga konglomerat yang terlihat bahagia, mereka tidak tahu bahwa kami adalah keluarga berjuta masalah._

 _Foto halaman depan majalah itu adalah foto keluargaku yang terakhir kalinya, terakhir kalinya aku melihat ibuku tidak gila._

 **Dua dua juga sayang Ayah...**

 _"Jangan pernah lagi memintaku untuk melakukan kegiatan yang tidak berguna ini. Kau membuang waktuku." Ayahku marah, jemari telunjuknya terangkat di hadapan wajah pria paruh baya "Baik, tuan."_

 _Hanya demi selembar foto keluarga CEO founder Akashi Co. Untuk sampul depan majalah keluarga konglomerat yang terlihat bahagia._

 _Aku diajarkan ayahku untuk menghormati seseorang yang lebih tua, namun kenapa **orang itu** tidak menerapkan nasehatnya pada dirinya sendiri?_

 _sudah kubilang, kami adalah keluarga berjuta masalah._

 _Foto itu Ibu pajang di samping dinding tangga_

 _saat Ayahku meninggal sampai seterusnya. Dan wanita itu menyuguhkan makanan ke arahku._

 _"Makanlah, ini daging segar kaya protein."_

 _Semenjak itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi vegetarian._

 **Tiga tiga sayang Adik Kakak...**

 _Aku tidak akan membicarakan bagaimana pendapat Ibuku maupun Ayahku mengenai saudara sekandung, karena aku tahu garis hidup seperti apa yang akan dijalaninya. Aku akan merasa kasihan jika benar memilikinya, sudah pasti nasibnya lebih tragis dibandingkan aku._

 _"kau ingat perjanjian kita, kan? hanya Seijuuro sebagai bukti warisan itu bisa dibagi rata untuk kita."_

 **Satu. Dua. Tiga.**

 _Malam itu, dimana Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar hebat_

 _"Aku tidak akan merubah haluan komposisi sumber mata uangku semaumu! kau dengar wanita jalang, kau hanya akan membuatku mendapat masalah!"-_

 _samar-samar aku mendekati sumber suara, pintu besar itu terbuka setengah lebar._

 _Aku hanya melihat tubuh bagian kiri Ayahku saja karena terhalang guci keramik pajangan, sudut pandang yang tidak bagus. "Memangnya aku tahan denganmu?! kau mau-mau saja kan menikah denganku walaupun sebenarnya kau mengincar warisanku!" Ayahku berteriak keras_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini pewaris sah perusahaan kakek!"_

 _"Mana buktinya?! aku punya bukti tertulis kuat bahwa AKU pewaris sah!"_

 _"Bukti itu tidak cukup kuat, a-aku hanya ingin membantu mereka ya-"_

 _Ayahku menyela "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada hidup orang, HAH?! kalau tidak berdasar pada gelarmu yang dipaksakan itu? bukankan kau selalu berorientasi pada profit dan kesenanganmu saja?!"_

 _Ibuku bungkan seribu bahasa..._

 _"Malam ini aku akan menyiapkan surat cerai ki-"_

 ** _Dor!_**

 _Tubuh itu terjembab ditarik gravitasi dengan keras, terbaring kaku menyerupai patung sehingga menyebabkan suara debuman keras. Seketika tercium bau anyir memenuhi udara sekitarku. Aku ketakutan dibalik pintu._

 _"Diamlah sayang. Kau terlalu banyak bicara."_

 _Ibuku tertawa keras sampai mengeluarkan air mata, aku melihatnya karena setelah itu, ia sempat berbalik menemukanku sedang bersembunyi-Aku ketahuan._

 _"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, walaupun itu kau sekalian."_

 **Mati semuanya.**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke_** milik **_Tadatoshi fujimaki_**

 **Sebuah Boneka**  
 _Another Universe, Tragedy._

 _"Seorang penipu telah mengambil jiwa kami, sekarang kami terjebak disini untuk dibiarkan membusuk."_

Kuroko Hikaru mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Pria itu membelah hujan bagai dikejar segerombolan ombak beringas yang bersiap untuk melahapnya, tinggal beradu cepat dengan waktu. Ia membanting setir dengan amarah, melewati belokan dengan lihai, Menderu gas menyerupai pembalap yang tidak mau kalah, tidak peduli pada rintikan air jernih yang meninju badan mobil serempak. Sedangkan Ibunya Kuroko, tidak berhenti menangis dan berdoa demi keselamatan anaknya.

Cuaca hari ini bisa dikatakan badai yang mengamuk.

Mereka melewati Teiko kindergarten lalu menuruni bukit, karena rumah sakit tempat Kuroko dilarikan berada di kaki bukit. Hujan mengguyur jalanan dan apa yang berada di atas permukaan tanah tanpa ampun, puluhan butiran bening yang menabrak bagai hujan kerikil, mengeroyok dan memprotes. Kawasan konservasi hutan lindung telah mereka lewati dan beruntung tidak ada kabut turun.

Jalanan yang lurus di kelilingi pohon pinus sepanjang jalan, dahannya bergoyang mengikuti angin. Dahan-dahan yang bersuara seperti patahan barang rusak dan beberapa meter tebing diatas kepala mereka hampir longsor. _Hampir_.

Kuroko Hikaru melihat ada yang berdiri di tengah jalan.

"YA TUHAN!" lelaki itu membunyikan klakson berkali-kali disusul mengerem mobil sekuat tenaga, "siapa orang sinting yang berdiri di tengah jalan dengan hujan badai seperti ini?!"

beruntung mobil itu berhenti tepat pada waktunya, dan sosok itu tumbang seketika.

Dahi istrinya hampir mencium dashboard, ia mensyukuri karena mematuhi prosedur keselamatan dasar berkendara, dengan memakai sabuk keselamatan. " Ya Tuhan, kenapa? ada apa?" Kuroko Aida panik. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuka matanya

"Ada seorang anak pingsan di jalan."

Kuroko Hikaru keluar tanpa abal-abal memikirkan untuk mengenakan jas hujan, ia berjalan dibawah hujan, berniat memeriksa sosok yang pingsan di depan mobilnya. Begitu terkejutnya ia karena ternyata seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda, bajunya kotor sana sini dan barang pasti basah kuyup. Tanpa membuang waktu, lelaki itu membopong anak itu lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil, menempatkannya di kursi belakang.

"Astaga," Kuroko Aida pindah ke belakang kursi, dengan gesit mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Anak itu tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko Hikaru telah berada di posisi kemudi, kembali mengambil alih mobil dengan cepat, Istrinya menjawab "Dia pingsan. suhu tubuhnya tidak normal. Sayang, cepatlah mengemudi! kita juga harus segera membawa anak ini, kalau tidak... ia bisa meninggal."

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit, Orang Tua Kuroko Tetsuya berlari ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat, berharap Anak perempuan ini tidak meninggal dan berharap Kuroko Tetsuya, Anak mereka tidak mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan.

Seorang Dokter menghampiri mereka, memberi tahu bahwa anaknya berada di ruangan poliklinik anak-anak.

Kuroko Kecil melihat orangtuanya menghampiri dirinya.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya hanya sedikit ketakutan tetapi semua baik-baik saja. Beruntung Hanya gigi susunya yang tercabut, gusinya terluka sedikit."

Kuroko Tetsuya kecil keluar dari ruang perawatan poliklinik dan berlari memeluk ibunya. "Tetsuya sayang tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ayahnya Tetsuya. Si kecil hanya mengangguk

"Tetsuya dipukul orang?" Ibunya panik, "tidak mama, Tetsuya cuma..."

Ucapannya terhenti, bola mata biru langit itu menatap sosok boneka familier yang di dekap erat oleh seorang anak perempuan, memandangnya tajam. Kuroko kecil menghampiri anak itu, namun ia malah berjalan menjauh. Kuroko ikuti tanpa rasa takut, Anak perempuan itu sesekali berlari lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko kecil, sesekali menghilang.

Dunia sekeliling Kuroko memudar total, dimensi pararel yang membuatnya terseret ke bangunan serupa tanpa tahu keadaan disekitarnya berubah, ia berjalan mengikuti tanpa menyadari dirinya telah berganti posisi berada di rumah sakit tak terawat puluhan tahun silam. Matanya fokus mengikuti anak perempuan berambut panjang itu. Dengan santai memegang tangan boneka Akashi.

Kuroko kecil mengikutinya melewati koridor gelap berdinding dan berlantai kotor, barang rongsokan tergeletak sana-sini; kursi tunggu karatan dimakan umur atau pintu toilet yang jebol. Ia melewati sebuah ruangan gelap berjendela kaca hitam, pintunya bobrok tak lagi mengenal kayu mahal tahan lama, tidak tahu mahluk apa yang tinggal disana, menunggu seseorang membuka kusen pintu. Kuroko kecil menuruni tangga besi melingkar, berjalan perlahan ke dalam terowongan berdinding lembap. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah tempat di ruang bawah tanah yang setengah gelap, tembok bata dipenuhi lumut basah menempel dan selokan setiap sisi, limpahan airnya mengeluarkan bau busuk menyayat hidung, beberapa bongkahan batu bata menghalagi jalan dan akhirnya berakhir di sebuah ruangan kosong, ada sebuah dental unit rusak ditengah-tengah. Anak perempuan itu disana, berdiri membelakangi Kuroko kecil. Bahunya bergetar.

"kau siapa?" tanya Kuroko.

Anak itu berbalik, berjalan perlahan mendekati sumber cahaya dan terlihat jelas kedua bola matanya tidak ada disana,

rambut panjang yang ternyata warna merah muda itu acak-acakan, dahinya retak. Kulit pucat porselennya melebihi boneka-boneka pajangan, mulutnya menyungging sedih, tangannya tidak lagi mendekap boneka rambut merah.

Kuroko melirik ke belakang anak itu, ke arah boneka rambut merah yang kini berbaring diatas dental unit. Mengawasi mereka. Kepalanya ditancapi pisau. Kainnya berhamburan keluar, ada darah disana.

"Eh Satsuki.. Tetsuya mencarimu dimana-mana, sedang sakit ya? kenapa matamu begitu?" Tanya Kuroko, entah kenapa terasa dingin disini.

Momoi mendekat perlahan, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menekuk miring dengan posisi aneh

"Tetsu mau tahu suatu rahasia?" Langkah kakinya bergerak mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya, pentofel hitamnya menyebabkan suara hantaman kaki keras. Ia berhenti tepat tiga kaki didepan bocah itu.

"Malam ini Satsuki mau main ke rumah Tetsu..." ia menyeringai lebar.

Kuroko terbangun saat suatu benda dingin keluar dari mulutnya "Ah.. kau sudah sadar anak manis? Duduklah, tidak apa-apa." Kuroko mencerna kembali apa yang telah terjadi, ia tidak ingat apakah tadi ia bermimpi atau kenapa tiba-tiba ia berada disini. Manik birunya menatap orang berbaju putih dihadapannya sejenak, setelah ia mengetahui siapa orang itu, Kuroko duduk mundur ke belakang, ketakutan karena yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah dokter. Kuroko takut disuntik.

Dokter laki-laki itu berdehem, sedikit kikuk. "Tidak apa-apa, dokter hanya menemani Tetsuya tidur. Namamu Kuroko Tetsuya kan? Salam kenal ya." ucapnya ramah, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ditutup masker.

Kuroko tetap saja tidak bergeming, ia masih takut.

Seorang dokter laki-laki berkacamata mirip wortel datang menghampiri mereka beserta kedua orang tua Kuroko Tetsuya, serta seorang guru yang dikenalnya di Teiko kindergarten.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya hanya sedikit ketakutan tetapi semua baik-baik saja. Beruntung Hanya gigi susunya yang tercabut, gusinya terluka sedikit."

"Terima kasih dokter Shintarou." ucap Kuroko Aida, Dokter itu tersenyum dan pamit berlalu "Baiklah, saya permisi. Ah ya Tetsuya, itu boneka yang bagus."

Seolah seperti kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang, Kuroko merasa ia pernah mengalami kejadian ini, tapi kapan?

"Papaaaaa"

Kuroko kecil berhambur memeluk Ayahnya, Pria itu langsung menggendong erat penuh rindu anak semata wayangnya, baju pria itu basah.

Boneka rambut merah terjatuh dari genggaman mungil Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ibu Kuroko mengambil kembali Boneka itu, mengembalikannya lagi pada Anaknya. Manik boneka itu membuatnya bergidik. "Tetsuya sayang tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ayahnya Kuroko. Kuroko kecil mengangguk

"Tetsuya dipukul orang?" Ibunya panik.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengintip dibalik bahu Ayahnya, Momoi tidak ada disana.

"Tidak mama, Tetsu jatuh. Asyiik Papa pulaang, horeee."

Guru Perempuan itu menyahut "Syukurlah Tetsuya tidak apa-apa, saya khawatir ketika ia berlari menemui saya di koridor mulutnya sudah berdarah, kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucapnya

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan Anak itu?" tanya Ibunya Kuroko, guru itu tersenyum "Satsuki sekarang sedang dirawat. Terima kasih anda telah membawanya kemari, saya sedang berusaha untuk menghubungi kedua orang tuanya." ia tersenyum pahit, mempertanyakan kredibilitas dirinya sebagai guru untuk menjaga murid-muridnya, atau menjaga nama baik sekolah.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari Ruang Poliklinik anak setelah memeriksa lebih lanjut kesehatan Kuroko.

 _"bbzzzz... Angin kencang berkecepatan 130 kilometer per jam akibat efek cuaca buruk dari pergerakan badai Andrea medrrrzzz... melewati wilayah Teiko City. Hujan lebat membuat sejumlah jalur kereta dan jalan raya yang mengzzzzrrrzrzzz kota Yosen dan Teiko terpaksa ditutup sementara, di antaranya, rute yang menghubungkan jalan Virrrzzzzz -an Innsbruck dengan wilayah barat dan juga kota Sezzzzzrrr... selatan, demikian yazzzrr -kami laporkan."_

Mendengar siaran berita itu entah kenapa membuat Kuroko Tetsuya mengantuk, ia akhirnya bersender pada bahu bidang Ayahnya, membiarkan hentakan irama simetris kaki keluarga kecil itu menuju parkiran mobil mereka, hendak pulang karena badai ( _hampir_ ) telah pergi.

Dari kejauhan sebuah manik hijau mengamati keluarga itu hati-hati, jemarinya sibuk memilah notes dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Bergerak singkat nan cepat diatas kertas sebari menunggu ponsel itu terhubung dengan seseorang diluar sana, berharap bukan seorang operator bernada datar yang menjawabnya.

"Kise, aku menemukan boneka itu. Cih, jangan bilang kau masih di kota Yosen?" Ia melirik arlojinya

Waktu berlari dengan cepat, karena berjalan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Diantara detik menjadi menit, dan menit menjadi jam. Takkan terasa, mereka -para waktu- berlari dengan cepat sedemikian rupa, seperti Kuroko Tetsuya yang terbangun tiba-tiba dimalam hari -di kamarnya- tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Akashi?" bibir mungilnya memanggil boneka itu, mencari-cari disamping dirinya, tidak ditemukan. Kuroko mencoba membuka lebar-lebar matanya, tanpa beranjak, mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan. Pintu untuk keluar terbuka sedikit, lemari berwarna putih itu pun tampak menyeramkan, pikiran anak itu membayangkan hal-hal aneh; seorang monster yang tengah berdiam diri menunggunya bangun. Suara rintikan air di kamar mandi pun menambah suasana menyeramkan.

"Akashii.." Kini Kuroko kecil ketakutan

"Tetsuya." Suara itu kembali hadir, dengan ikut hadirnya sosok itu di tepi kaki ranjang sambil duduk, menatapnya kosong. "Kunci pintu kamarmu dan jendela, sekarang." titahnya

Kuroko kecil menunggu respon sekejap, tidak berselang lama ia berlarian mengunci pintu dan jendela, serta lemari dan kamar mandinya. Tak tahu mengapa ia tak suka dengan kamar mandi dan lemarinya.

"Sekarang bersembunyilah dibawah selimut dan tutup matamu. Jangan membantah."

Ia buru-buru memanjat menaiki kasur, membaluti dirinya dengan selimut,

Kuroko kecil takut kalau ia tidak segera mematuhi perintah Akashi, ia akan dihukum lagi. Kini ia tahu apa itu segera.

Siapa tahu kali ini jika Kuroko melanggar, ia bakal disuruh melompat dari lantai 2.

Samar-samar sebuah suara terdengar dibalik jendela depan meja belajarnya,

"Tetsu... Ayo kita main."

Kuroko tidak mengenali suara itu. Ia hendak membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk memeriksa perlahan, malah teringat kembali perintah Akashi, akhirnya ia mengintip dibalik kain tebal itu sedikit, aneh tidak ada orang disana. Tentu, karena jendela itu tertutup gorden.

Suara tawa renyah itu terdengar kembali di bawah dekat tangga, terasa sangat dekat disertai rintihan napas "Aku keatas ya."

Lengan Kuroko kecil meremang, ia tidak tahu itu suara siapa dan entah siapa yang berada di bawah sana. Kuroko kecil mencoba mengintip kembali ke arah tepian kaki ranjang mencari boneka berambut merah itu, Ia tidak ada disana. Kenapa ia selalu menghilang, sih?

"Tetsu, Aku sampai di tangga ke-7."

Setelah itu entah mengapa terdengar suara meja bergerak nyaring tepat depan pintu kamar Kuroko Kecil, demi apapun ia tidak ingat ada meja disana.

"Tangga ke-18."

Gawat, Kuroko kecil semakin ketakutan. Ia meraba-raba tempat tidur tuk mencari boneka kain itu, namun tak kunjung ia temukan.

"ke-24."

Boneka itu tidak ada di kasur.

"30."

Tepat tangga itu memiliki 30 anak tangga.

 **tok tok tok**

Ketukan halus dipintu benar-benar membuat Kuroko kecil merinding, anak itu membeku sejenak , dahinya dipenuhi keringat basah, terlalu lama ia berada di bawah selimut. Kuroko kecil membiarkan celah dekat kepala ranjang terbuka sedikit untuk menghirup udara, kanan kirinya ia apit dengan bantal. Suara ketukan pintu itu membuatnya kepanasan dan merinding kedinginan di saat bersamaan.

hening lagi,

sayup-sayup Kuroko kecil mendengar seseorang bernafas berat, kesakitan. Desahan nafas terdengar jelas dibalik pintu. Dari nafas biasa berubah menjadi rintihan. Lalu menangis. Suara tangisan konstan tanpa sesegukan, bukan tipikal tangisan perempuan, namun seperti tangisan nyanyian duka.

Suaranya terasa dekat disamping telinga.

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

Seseorang berlarian di depan pintu kamar Kuroko Tetsuya. Kesana-kemari. Lalu berhenti. Berlari lagi. Dan berhenti.

 ** _dug dug ... BRAKKKK_**

kini sesuatu seperti tumpukan benda berat jatuh dari atap langit-langit.

"TETSUYA AYO MAIN!"

Kuroko kecil mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan, ia menutup matanya dan menutupi telinga dengan tangan mungilnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, kulit kakinya menjadi dingin. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak berhenti berdoa agar suara anak-anak itu segera menghilang

anak-anak?

Suara itu menghilang.

Kuroko kecil terdiam sejenak untuk memastikan. Hampir 5 menit ia berdiam diri mencoba mendengarkan, sepertinya sudah tidak ada.

"Pergi."

Suara dingin Akashi yang kini tengah duduk di meja belajar mengusir seseorang, tubuhnya mengarah ke depan pintu " Kembali ke kuburanmu!"

Karena penasaran dan gerah yang tak tertahankan, Kuroko Tetsuya melepas selimut dari tubuh mungilnya, merasa aman karena ada Akashi. Ia duduk terdiam mencoba memandang pintu kayu bercat putih, lalu melihat Akashi.

Mata biru langit beradu dengan mata dwiwarna. Ia bisa merasakan mata itu, mata penuh kekosongan dan kesepian. Kemudian sesuatu jatuh ke pipi halus Kuroko.

Sebuah cairan lengket berwarna merah. kepala kecilnya mencoba mendongkak perlahan,

tidak ada apapun diatasnya.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya." Boneka itu kembali memerintahkan.

Kuroko kecil terpaku sekejap, tidak menghendaki maniknya menatap pojok kiri pintu lemari. Seorang anak perempuan memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerikan itu lagi, bola matanya melotot lebar dan kepalanya hampir terputus dipenuhi darah. Sosok itu bergumam sesuatu,

"Akan kutunjukkan sebuah ra-ha-si-a." lalu menghilang.

Kuroko mual dan ketakutan, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di bawah selimut dan mencoba tidur. Lain kali ia akan tidur di kamar orang tuanya.

 _Akashi, kenapa kau melakukannya?_

"..."

 _Ah.. kesenanganku kau rusak. Kau harus membayarnya._

"Membayarmu dengan apa? Ginjalku?"

 _Hahaha lelucon yang bagus. Kau mengambil ginjalku kemudian kau menjualnya kembali padaku? lucu sekali. Jangan lupa bahwa aku itu dirimu._

"Aku tidak ingat pernah satu tubuh denganmu."

 _Lupakan! lain kali aku akan melakukannya sendiri._

"Lakukan semaumu."

 _Hmmph.. Baiklah. Selain itu, orang-orang gila wanita itu sebentar lagi menemukan kita, lalu fuh- mengusir kita bagai anak ayam dari bocah itu_.

"Aku tahu. Dan kaulah anak Ayamnya."

Kalau Seijuuro memiliki tubuh dan bola mata, ia pasti sudah memutar matanya jengkel pada saudara malang yang satu ini.

"Itu takkan terjadi, karena jiwa Tetsuya milikku." Lanjut Akashi.

.

.

.

akashiseiju : Haaaii jugaaa~ haha iya ya coba mana-mana Kurokonya.. peluk-peluk. Kalau itu, tunggu tragedi selanjutnya muehehe. lah, banyak banget itu haha ini chap baru sudah keluar.

 **A/N** _ppfftt..._ saya nulis fic apa ini. Yo kembali lagi bersama saya ahahaha ( Seijuuro : nama authornya ahaha. ) Terima kasih banyak-banyak bagi yang sudah nge-follows, favs, reviews, maupun yang cuma lewat. Wuh, Sulit juga nulis fic begini, haha saya rasa fic ini kepanjangan dan kurang greget pula. Disamping itu, saya mau merubah gaya penulisan saya.

Oyaa di chap ini, saya memberi beberapa hint bagaimana nasib Kuroko Tetsuya kelak dimasa depan *smirk* teruuus, bentar lagi saya ganti seetatus (ha.. mau kawin? udah gajomblo?) lol bukan, saya mau ospek, jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo telat apdet seenak dengkul yah.. *siap-siap masuk karung*

jangan begal saya.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya hanya sedikit ketakutan tetapi semua baik-baik saja. Beruntung Hanya gigi susunya yang tercabut, gusinya terluka sedikit."

"Terima kasih dokter Shintarou." ucap perempuan itu tulus, lawan bicaranya tersenyum dan pamit berlalu "Baiklah, saya permisi. Ah ya Tetsuya, itu boneka yang bagus." ucapnya ramah. Ketika ia melewati Kuroko Aida, Dokter itu sempat menepuk bahunya perlahan lalu berbisik dekat telinga

"Kalau saya jadi anda, saya sudah membakar boneka itu."

Kuroko Aida menatap heran dokter muda itu, menatapi punggungnya selama ia berlalu. Bagaimana ia bisa,- Oh, selama ini perasaan hatinnya benar. Membiarkan anak lelaki untuk bermain boneka bukanlah hal yang tepat. Namun menurut beberapa sumber yang ia baca Anak lelaki yang bermain bersama boneka bukan berarti sebuah kesalahan, apalagi Kuroko Tetsuya berusia 4 tahun, umur yang wajar untuk mengorientasikan dunia seperti apa miliknya dalam perbedaan anak perempuan dan lelaki. Setidaknya, ia telah memastikan bahwa anaknya tidak mengidap Dyslexia, Tren gosip yang sedang _up_ kali ini.

"Papaaaa"

Kuroko kecil berhambur memeluk Ayahnya, Pria itu langsung menggendong erat anak semata wayang, walaupun bajunya basah. Boneka kain itu terjatuh dari genggaman mungil Kuroko.

Wanita berambut biru kelabu itu mengambil kembali Boneka itu, mengembalikannya lagi pada Anaknya. Manik beda warna boneka itu membuatnya bergidik.

"Tetsuya sayang tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ayahnya Kuroko. Kuroko kecil mengangguk

"Tetsuya dipukul orang?" Tanya Kuroko Aida, ia panik.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengintip dibalik bahu Ayahnya, memandang takut-takut akan seseorang, dengan cepat berpaling

"Tidak mama, Tetsu jatuh. Asyiik Papa pulaang, horeee."

Guru Perempuan dari Teiko kindergarten itu menyahut "Syukurlah Tetsuya tidak apa-apa, saya khawatir ketika ia berlari menemui saya di koridor mulutnya sudah berdarah, kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan Anak itu?" tanya Ibunya Kuroko, guru itu tersenyum pahit "Satsuki sekarang sedang dirawat. Terima kasih anda telah membawanya kemari, saya sedang berusaha untuk menghubungi kedua orang tuanya."

Saat itu, setelah mengantarkan anak kecil berambut merah muda ke ruangan UGD, Pasangan suami Istri itu membayar segera segala administratif dan menemui anaknya. Mereka menemui guru Teiko Kindergarten yang telah membawa Kuroko Tetsuya ke rumah sakit lalu ia menceritakan segalanya. Hilangnya Momoi Satsuki baru diketahui setelah kepergian Kuroko Tetsuya ke rumah sakit, pencarian pun sempat dilaksanakan namun dihentikan karena badai. Kuroko lah yang melapor bahwa anak itu hilang. Lantas, seorang perawat membawakan mereka beberapa handuk.

Suara televisi menghentikan mereka sejenak, Keluarga kecil itu menatap layar tak lama dan kembali berjalan menuju mobil. Kuroko Aida memandang lega anak mereka yang hanya kehilangan dua gigi susu, kata dokter Shintarou yang merawatnya, itu bukan hal yang patut untuk dikhawatirkan, entahlah wanita itu kurang paham apakah dia hanya khawatir berlebihan atau sebaliknya. Melihat buah hati kesayangannya tertidur lelap seperti itu yang digendong Ayahnya membuat perasaan kalut wanita itu mereda. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah.

Mereka memasuki mobil setelah menempatkan Kuroko Tetsuya di kursi belakang, membiarkan tubuhnya hangat dan melebarkan selimut sebagai alas jok basah bekas anak bernama Momoi Satsuki. Kuroko Aida memasukkan boneka itu ke dalam tas Kuroko Tetsuya yang dibawa gurunya. Mereka terlalu lelah hari ini.

"Sayang, kau masih ingat pembicaraan kita tentang pabrik farmasi itu?" Kuroko Hikaru berkata tiba-tiba, ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan pemanas. Masih terasa dingin.

Kuroko Aida menyahutnya pelan, setelah kejadian berdarahnya mulut Kuroko, seorang anak yang ditemukan pingsan ditengah jalan, dan badai yang datang dan pergi melewati kota mereka, Teiko City bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dicerna, wanita itu sekarang hanya membutuhkan tempat tidur nyaman dan sebuah selimut hangat. "hmm, ?" Kuroko Aida memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Hari ini suaminya terlalu terobsesi dengan Pabrik Farmasi yang _menyimpang_ itu, salahkan pekerjaannya.

"Pemimpin mereka berencana untuk membeli rumah baru kita."


	4. Chapter 4

_Akashi seijuuro menjambak kepalanya kesakitan, pusing melanda dan lapar yang tak tertahankan, ibunya berdiri disana memegang sebuah cambuk dan pemukul baseball "Kau tidak kuizinkan keluar dari ruangan ini." Ujarnya mendekati tubuh mungil itu, bercak merah yang menempel dikausnya tidak segera ia lepas, biar-biar menjadi barang bukti kekejaman, biar menjadi bukti mencengangkan ketika pihak berwajib datang nanti, biar, biarkan!_

 _"_ _Tidak, jangan dekati aku.." ia bergetar, memohon_

 _Akashi Tetsuna tetap mendekatinya, "kenapa Sei? kau membenciku? kenapa kau menjadi begini? kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Sei?"_

 _Bukan, bukan begitu, ini salah. Tentu saja Akashi membencinya atas semua perlakuan yang dilakukan wanita itu pada dirinya, pada ayahnya dan bahkan pada kesehatan mental dirinya! Semua ini salah wanita itu!_

 _Ia menjerit sekuat tenaga "MENJAUH DARIKU!"_

 _Akashi Tetsuna terdiam, Anak kandungnya yang telah ia besarkan sepenuh hati, memberinya makan dan fasilitas kebutuhannya, dan biaya hidupnya berani meneriakinya, sungguh anak yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Kenapa juga ia menjadi seperti ini? menyerupai hewan liar yang ketakutan akan disakiti, langkahnya kembali mendekati_

 _"_ _ara.. kau berani membentakku Sei?" tanyanya, tak takut sama sekali_

 _Akashi sadar itu, refleks tubuhnya terjembab jatuh, ia meminta maaf, terisak, tidak mau memandangi wajah ibunya "maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku.." Kemudian ia merasakan ubun-ubunnya disentuh oleh tangan wanita itu, dijambaknya secara paksa "Memaafkanmu. kenapa aku harus lakukan itu?" ia bertanya-tanya, ada sosok lain dimata ibunya._

 _Dengan sekali sanggahan menggunakan tangan sekuat tenaga, ia berhasil menahan tangan wanita itu, membiarkannya mengaduh kesakitan lalu kabur menuju dapur._

 _Mata Akashi sigap mencari sebilah pisau,ia menemukan pisau daging dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di bawah pintu jebakan lantai kayu dapur, tempat menyimpan beberapa sayur. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini, setidaknya untuk saat ini untuk melindungi tubuhnya, berdiam diri ditempat itu sampai akhirnya ia pingsan._

 _Kemudian sepasang tangan mengangkut tubuh kurus kering itu keluar, tak berdaya, kotor, berbau darah, dan gelap. Melangkah santai keluar dapur._

 _Rumah bersuasana tenang, tidak ada yang bersua. Angin malam yang lewat dan pohon yang diam. Tidak ada suara binatang malam. Bulan berhasil menerobos masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar berperabot unik. Sofa merah, dua meja antik, beberapa lembar kertas berhamburan. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah piano._

 _Langit-langit rumah itu beratapkan kaca setengah lingkaran, mengekspos langit dengan satu gugusan bintang dan sisanya hitam pekat, gerombolan awan kemudian menghalangi lingkaran putih yang konon ada kelinci disana, menelan bintang sendirian yang terpuruk tidak ada teman. Hitam lagi._

 _Tempat itu terhubung dengan sebuah pintu geser, sedikit terhalang oleh lekukan tembok dan beberapa almari kayu, patung famili kucing besar terpajang, hanya kepala dan memamerkan gigi runcing- sebagai simbolis perusahaan keluarga. Akashi Seijuuro, anak dengan_ _ **tujuan mulia**_ _itu duduk meringkuk, menutupi wajahnya dengan menyilangkan tangan. dibawah mulut puma yang sedang mengaum, mencoba setelah akhirnya sadar._

 _Mata magenta itu terisak, kesakitan dan bengkak. Tidak mampu membuka matanya, berat dan letih. Bibir mungilnya bergetar, tangannya tidak kuat untuk menyeka air matanya lagi._

 _Sudah cukup._

 _Ia tidak berani. Ibunya mengurung dirinya seperti anjing._

 _kaki mungilnya menyentuh besi berkarat, lalu menariknya lagi seakan-akan benda itu panas dan terkutuk. Ia tidak bisa meluruskan kakinya, maupun meluruskan punggungnya untuk sedetik saja. Ia berharap buta dan tuli untuk hari ini, atau menukarnya dengan nyawa sehingga ia tidak perlu menjalani hidup- kejadian ini-._

 _Ia ingin buta dan tuli ..., untuk tidak melihat dan mendengar geraman serigala yang ia bayangkan berada di sekitarnya, memangsa tubuh ayahnya._

 **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _Another Universe, Tragedy_

 _"_ _how should i feel?"_

Disinilah ia, terbaring lemah di ruangan berdinding biru kuning, bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar orang tuanya. Lampu-lampu mungil sudut ruangan berkedip perlahan, mata Kuroko tidak mau berkompromi untuk membuka lapisan tipis itu perlahan dan selimut tebal yang memunggunginya tidak berkhianat.

"Sayang, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun." seseorang berbisik ditelinga mungil milik Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko tahu ia harus segera bangun

"atau... ayah kelitiki kamu"

Kebahagiaan sederhana di pagi hari sungguh menyenangkan, burung mungil mendekati jendela memiringkan kepalanya, menengok sedikit keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu kembali terbang. Kuroko Aida membuka pintu kamar mandi, rambutnya digulung menggunakan handuk "Siapa yang mau sarapan ditemani coklat panas?" tanyanya, Kuroko dan ayahnya mengangkat tangan bebarengan, tertawa kembali "Nah ayo, ayah gendong kamu ke dapur! kita makan pancakes sirup maple."

Kuroko menyahut antusias.

"Cuci muka dahulu sana!" ujar Kuroko Aida tertawa

Kuroko sibuk dengan mengaduk-aduk sarapan paginya, lalu sendok itu memasuki mulut. Sesekali melirik ayahnya membaca koran " Aku tidak menyangka musim dingin sebentar lagi datang, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Ayah Kuroko, pandangannya melihat istri tercinta menuangkan kopi panas "tanggal 18 Desember, kamu ini mentang-mentang dirumah, tanggal pun kau lupakan." ia tersenyum

Ah sudah menjadi kebiasaan lama ketika Kuroko Hikaru sudah berada di rumah lalu bermain dengan Kuroko kecil, dunia sudah milik mereka berdua. "Pantas saja dingin, ya kan Tetsu?" Ayahnya menggoda

Kuroko kecil mengangguk "Pemanas baru." mulutnya membeo ucapan mamanya kemarin malam, kembali melahap dengan riang

Kuroko Aida merespon dengan mencium pipi mungil kuroko, tagihan saluran air dan listik terlambat datang untuk bulan ini, akses menuju kota Yosen bisa dibilang tidak mudah karena melewati tebing dan sayangnya itu satu-satunya jalan tercepat menuju kesana " ah ya, Aku mendapatkan lagi E-mail dari perusahaan itu." lanjut kuroko Hikaru

Mendengar perusahaan, rumah, dan farmasi sudah membuat Kuroko Aida pusing "Tidak perlu membalas, membaca atau membahas pernyataan sialan itu. Rumah ini sudah sah milik kita. Demi Tuhan bisakah kita membicarakan kado, pohon natal, atau kue jahe saja? aku ingin tenang di saat liburan natal seperti ini."

Kuroko Hikaru mengerling, melirik istrinya sebentar, kembali menyeruput kopi setengah panas dan setengah kosong, ia tahu istrinya teramat sangat menyukai rumah ini, impiannya sejak pertama kali mereka berpacaran.

"Mama, sialan itu apa?" mulut mungil Kuroko berhenti mengunyah, menyisakan sirup yang belepotan. Kuroko Hikaru tertawa pelan "ups."

Dua pria, satu berkacamata satu bertampang model tengah duduk manis menerawang ke sisi jalan, mengamati suasana pagi kerumunan dan seorang pemusik wanita kulit putih berambut hitam tidak jauh dari mereka, kecuali si pria berambut hijau tengah asik menggosok lensa. Pemusik perempuan itu dengan asyik memainkan lagu _A Savior is Born_ , sesuai dengan tema hari ini, karena sebentar lagi Natal dan tahun baru, jemarinya asik berpindah kesana kemari, mengesek biola dengan lincah. Itulah yang sedang ia lakukan, sekali lagi memandang ke arah seseorang di hadapannya, laki-laki pirang yang sibuk dengan lamunannya

"Ne.. Midorimacchi, kalau 2 menit lagi orang itu tidak muncul, aku akan pergi. Lagipula bukannya kau ada praktek?" tanyanya,

Si berkacamata hanya menaikkan bahunya, tidak berniat merespon "Kau tahu betapa buruknya keadaan anak itu?"

Baiklah mereka harus kembali menunggu seseorang, dan lengkaplah pertemuan kali itu. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pendeta datang menghampiri mereka, setelan abu-abu dengan jaket tebal berwarna hampir sama, pria itu berambut hitam-merah mengkilat pendek dengan badan yang besar, menutupi otot tubuhnya. Sol sepatu botnya beradu dengan bata, menimbulkan suara.

"Apa kau yang memanggilku Midorima?" tanyanya, tanpa sapaan tanpa basa-basi.

kedua pria itu mendongkak memandang orang yang ditunggu, Midorima mengiyakan "nah, kau tidak sedang bertugas?" tanyanya kembali.

Burung-burung camar dibawah mereka, walau diusir berulang kali, tetap kembali datang. Melanjutkan percakapan di sebuah kafe dekat dengan tempat Kise tadi menunggu, kedai kopi sisi dermaga memberikan pemandangan yang cukup memanjakan telinga dan mata namun tidak untuk hari ini, ketiga pemuda tengah menyesap kopi pagi dan sarapan mereka.

"Baiklah, pendeta Kagami bagaimana menurutmu? saya rasa kasus ini kita resmi buka kembali."

Pria yang memakai kalung salib dengan santai melahap _croissant_ , kembali lagi membuka berkas-berkas dahulu "kurasa begitu." dia melanjutkan " Nah, kau sudah melanjutkan beberapa bagian yang belum aku selesaikan, apa itu?" tanya Kagami

Midorima berhenti menyesap tehnya, menurut oha asa pagi ini, cancer harus memakan dan meminum sesuatu yang sehat untuk stamina, agar lebih siap menghadapi hari. Omong kosong seperti itu, ia sudah melaksanakannya setiap hari. Karena akan menghadapi hari yang besar. Penelitiannya kah? ia sudah menyelesaikannya dua tahun yang lalu, "Aku sudah membaca beberapa kitab nadodayo, setan itu menginginginkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia raih."

Kise memutar bola matanya, tahu apa selanjutnya, sebuah dugaan bahkan anak berumur empat belas sedang puber saja tahu "Bukankah jelas, dia menginginkan tubuh dan jiwa anak itu?" kelihatan tidak tertarik, namun dari apa yang Kagami tangkap sepertinya bukan itu maksud Midorima

Kagami menyimpan sendoknya, ia tertarik mengamati lekukan besi, berpikir sebentar sebelum jeda panjang diantara mereka "Melihat responmu sepertinya bukan itu,"

Midorima menghela nafas, ia tahu penelitiannya ini mungkin akan berakhir sia-sia, setan yang merangkap dalam boneka itu memiliki jiwa murni jahat, "Asumsikan saja, aku belum tahu apakah setan yang berada di dalam boneka itu benar-benar anak malang yang aku tangani tiga tahun yang lalu atau setan yang berpura-pura menjadi dirinya."

mereka terdiam, sang pemusik mendekati penghujung lagunya. Midorima melanjutkan.

"Mahluk itu, dia diciptakan dari kenangan buruknya semasa sebelum ia meninggal, aku ingat anak itu bahkan membunuh ayahnya.." Kise menatap ngeri

kemudian terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton mengakhiri pertunjukkan _._

Setelah selesai sarapan sehat buatan ayahnya, Kuroko mungil berpikiran untuk kembali ke kamar, hendak mengambil krayon untuk bermain di ruang keluarga namun matanya terpaku pada pintu rahasia menuju ruangan rahasianya. Tanpa sadar langkahnya berputar menjauhi kamarnya.

Di sana, ia menemukan kembali buku-buku bersampul menarik dan krayon-krayon berwarna-warni, ia tidak tahu barang apa lagi yang akan ditemukannya, mungkin kereta mainan akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan beberapa helai benang kasur emas..

seperti yang ia lihat saat ini

Kuroko melihat dibalik celah kakinya terdapat untaian benang menjalar yang entah darimana, kepalanya menengok ke belakang dan memungut benang itu, tak berpikir lama dan sebagai anak yang cinta kebersihan, Kuroko tanpa segan mengikuti arah kemana benang itu menuju, ia yakin terakhir kali ia menuju kemari tidak ada benang seperti ini, apa mungkin ibunya yang datang kemari

Kuroko kecil ragu sejenak "Siapa disana?" ia terdiam. Tangannya kirinya memegang erat sisi celana pendek biru totolnya.

Benang itu berakhir dibalik pintu jam besar yang sudah mati, Kuroko tahu, semenjak pertama kali ia kesini ia mendapati jam itu diantara guci-guci dan itu adalah tempat dimana ia menemukan Akashi.

Akashi, kemana dia pergi? boneka itu selalu saja menghilang...

Kuroko kecil berjalan perlahan hingga ia berhasil mendekati jam itu, perpaduan antara kayu lapuk dan warna yang begitu kelam dan percikan darah. Tiba-tiba nampak sesuatu bergerak dibelakang Kuroko, gelap dibelakangnya karena ruangan rahasia ini tidak mencakupi cukup cahaya mentari.

Kepala kuroko kembali mengamati jam besar itu, seolah berbicara untuk membuka pintu besarnya, berukuran 30 cm mahoni kokoh, tapi tidak dengan dindingnya hampir runtuh dimakan rayap.

Tangan mungil kuroko berhasil memegang kenop pintu mungil itu, tanpa ia sadari sang mentari bersembunyi kembali digantikan oleh salju yang turun. Ruangan itu sebentar lagi akan gelap. Tangannya sudah membuka pintu itu disana, dan ia menemukan Akashi.

"Kena.. kau yang jaga." ucap Kuroko senang tidak menyadari sesosok gelap dibelakangnya.

* * *

 **Pojokan Author :**

ehm... Jadi.. udah berapa lama engga update? ADUH MAAPIINNN *ditimpuk sendal-tenggelemin di sumur* aku berusaha buat nyicil-nyicil tapi sempat terlupakan, di chapter ini memang engga panjang dan aku ** _berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya_** ** _ ** _sebanyak porsi makanku sehari_** _****_untuk pembaca yang telah me review, fav, follow atau hanya silent reader_** **.** Please let me know.. bagaimana menurutmu dengan chapter pendek ini, aku berusaha update walau lambat, soalnya semester ganjil is suck dan puol tugas hiks... Pssstt.. btw Kuroko kayanya bakal dapet bantuan dari 3 om-om ini yeeeeyyyy/

Special thanks : beta reader amatir Bona, suruh saya update.

 **HanaHanami69** : Halloooo, Hintnya ada kok.. terselubung dalam kemasan selama tidak kadaluwarsa wkwk terima kasih banyak/ aku bakal berusaha apdet, asep eh asap wkwk

 **akashiseiju** : waaa~ chapter baru ini kayanya engga bikin deg degan deh:( hihihi, entah ya nanti kapan-kapan aku tanya mereka kapan bisa berwujud atau berasap (?) jadi potjong ketjeh boleh ugha *fandomkomiksebelahwoi*

 **Frazka 12** : Halloooo selamat datang di fandom kurobas! *telatngucapin**salampipikananpipikiri* salam kenal/ awkwkwk terima kasih banyak telah mampir, feel free buat ubek-ubek fandom ini huehe

Akashi : Jangan takut, ada aku disini.

Author : Ada juga Frazka-chan yang takut sama kau demit! *pelukkuroko*

soo anyways.. see you next chap!

Seijuuro : Sei heree! kalo authornya telat update, kita cabut aja giginya lima biji gimana? WKWKWKWK

Author : *santetseijuuro*


	5. UPDATE INFORMATION

wheew... akhirnya bisa log in *tiupin debu* *bersihin jaring laba-laba*

Siapa yang bilang authornya update seenak dengkul cung? ._. well iya sih, hehe.. Ada pengumuman update nih.. fic **Sebuah Boneka** bukan berarti discontinued atau authornya hiatus (RL : urusan lu sama gue belum kelar woy) Lanjutan fic **Sebuah Boneka** sedang ren usahakan karena dokumennya ada di harddisk laptop dan ternyata harddisknya rusak, sudah sejak Januari 2017 ren sudah minta perbaiki sama om-om tukang service dan sampai sekarang belum ke recovery, belum tahu juga kapan ren update in tapi ASAP .. mohon doanya T^T

Om-om tukang service : ntar ya dek, masih saia usahain hehe *senyum kuda*

RL : balik sini woy kelarin tuh kerjaan!

*sigh*

 _With Love and blood  
_ _Siapa ya?  
auk deh, yang penting update nyehehe_


End file.
